five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Shikamaru Nara
'Introduction' Shikamaru Nara is a member of the Nara Clan and a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. Because of his tactical genius, he is currently a Proxy of the 4th Division, ranked just behind Commander Byakuya Kuchiki. Personality 'History (Naruto Manga)' Shikamaru was born only child Shikaku Nara and Yoshiro Nara. When he was young, he once played "ninja" with other children his age. Choji Akimichi wanted to play but the others wouldn't claiming he was too stupid. Shikamaru tried to convince the others to let him play but when couldn't he left the game and went to his favourite spot to watch clouds. Chōji happened to be sitting in the same spot when he got there, so Shikamaru introduced himself, and invited Chōji to watch the clouds with him. Choji so happened to be nearby and invited him to watch the clouds in turn he offered his snacks and the two have been best friends ever since. Upon graduating from the academy he is placed in a team with Choji and Ino Yamanaka. A tradition between their clans of called the Ino-Shika-Cho trio under the command of Asuma Sarotobi. Shikamaru along with the rest of his team was entered by sensei in the Chunin Exams being held in the village. Shikamaru agrees to participate, but nevertheless complains repeatedly about the competition with the many other participating genin, especially his fellow recent graduates: the members of Team 7 and Team 8. The first stage is a written test which Ino uses her Mind Body Switch Jutsu on Sakura Haruno to copy the answerers and give them to him. During the second part of the exam Team 10 enters the Forest of Death to take part in a five-day survival exercise. The team avoids conflict mostly observing or hiding from the other teams. However when come across Sakura try defend her wounded teammates Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki from a team of Hidden Sound Village ninja. Ino decides to intervene. Shikamaru binds Dosu Kinuta with shadow Justu while Ino uses Mind Body Switch Jutsu on Kin Tsuchi. He opts to take her hostage but Zaku Abumi not given crap about his teammates decides to attack Kin anyway. Team 10 wonders what to do. When Sasuke regains consciousness, Shikamaru has them withdraw, sensing that Sasuke can deal with the Ninja himself. Not long after his team pass the second stage the remaining genin take part in one-on-one preliminary matches, this one done due to the number of people who passed. Shikamaru to his annoyance is matched up against Kin. who uses bells tied with strings to distract Shikamaru, giving her an opening to attack him with senbon; in the anime, the bells also produce a genjutsu, further disorienting Shikamaru. Shikamaru alters his shadow's shape and directs it to Kin under the cover of the strings she's holding on to, allowing him to ensnare her without her notice. He then throws a shuriken at her, releasing her from his shadow at the last moment so that she can dodge and knock her head against the wall behind her, rendering her unconscious. 'Five World War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Aster Mountains Arc' 'Mount Hokabe Arc' Relationships 'Alliance' 'Byakuya Kuchiki' Shikamaru and Byakuya have professional relationship that borders on Friendship, Byakuya due to Shikamaru's age was at first against him being appointed as his proxy due to him being young enough to be his son. However after playing a game of Shogi and losing to him pretty quickly he was impressed. Due himself being raised by his grandfather in almost all forms of strategy he was even impressed to lose at game against him. Due too an early deal he made with Chitsujo that if he lost he would accept him as his proxy. Which he told Shikamaru who accept it though reluctantly and thanks to help Temari pestering him. Shikamaru is one of the few people that Byakuya will see advice from as such they will be making multiple in between battles or playing shogi as Byakuya want to beat at it. 'Cana Alberona' Shikamaru have weird and complicated friendship. The two point out each faults sometimes with he pointing out her drunkenness and love of alcohol and she his lazy attitude and catchphrase. Usually he annoys her enough it earns and hard hit on the head. The too do trust each other. Cana has given him a affectionate nickname, Shika. Powers and Abilities Despite being young, Shikamaru is well adapted jonin of the Hidden Leaf Village. His greatest strength is his tactical genius, with an IQ over 200, Shikamaru is able to conjure up a quick plans, as well as quickly figuring out an enemies technique and functions. His high intellect has earned him the praises of his commander Byakuya Kuchiki, as such he was placed as his Proxy within the 4th Division. And despite not being a close combat type, he is capable of holding his own in a fight as well as figure out a way to bring down his enemies, such as when he, Temari and Ino against Satori a Priest of Eneru and able to hold off against a Privaron Espada Dordori Alessandro Del Soccario, until Rose's unit arrived. He was also able to hold his own, against the leader of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción, Ggio Vega in his unreleased state, even catching him off guard a few times. Ninjutsu As a member of the Nara clan, Shikamaru's specialty is in manipulating his own shadow, his signature move is the Shadow Imitation Technique,. By connecting his shadow to a target's, Shikamaru can use the Shadow Imitation Technique to restrain their movements and force them to mimic his own. When used against opponents, they may be able to resist his control, requiring that Shikamaru exert additional effort to keep them bound when used for whatever reason on allies or others who have been incapacitated, no resistance occurs and the process is accordingly much easier. Throughout the years, Shikamaru must perform the appropriate hand seals in order to use his shadow, but in later years he is able manipulate it without them. Dark Style Ninjustu * Shadow Possession Jutsu: The user manipulates their shadow across a surface to merge it with a target or targets' shadow. The user can stretch their shadow however they wish in order to accomplish this goal, but they are limited by their shadow's surface area; if a target can move far enough away from the Shadow Imitation's user, they are theoretically safe from it. But there are ways around this: the user's shadow can freely move within other shadows, extending its range; Shikamaru Nara frequently uses flash bombs, either to briefly extend his own shadow or to extend his targets'. Shikamaru Hiden clarifies that a user must have a shadow to manipulate, and so the Shadow Imitation cannot be used in utter darkness. ** Ninja Art: Shadow Strange Jutsu: This is a variation of the Shadow Imitation Technique, designed for offensive purposes. The user extends their shadow along a target's body, which, because the shadow has physical properties, the target can feel. There, the shadow can be used for restraint, replacing or adding to the binding of the Shadow Imitation; the closer the user is to their target, the stronger this binding becomes. Like the Shadow Imitation, the Shadow–Neck Binding requires a great deal of chakra to maintain, making it weaker over extended periods of time. For this reason, it is most effective when immediately used to strangle a target, hence the name. ** Ninja Art: Shadow Stitching Jutsu: This is a ninjutsu from among the Nara clan's secret techniques that uses materialised shadows to attack and bind, instead of merely immobilising and controlling like the Shadow Imitation Technique. The user changes the shape of their shadow into several sharp needles and controls each separately. They can then attack several targets simultaneously and at the same time snatch away their ability to move by sewing them stuck with the shadow threads. Because it is a physical attack, it is impossible to capture someone without harming them, but on the other hand, since the speed of invocation and the time of duration are excellent, it can be used when urgent restraint is required. ** Ninja Art: Shadow Lasso Jutsu ** Ninja Art: Shadow Pull Jutsu: This is a ninjutsu using materialised shadows, but compared to the Shadow Sewing Technique from the same line, this technique places emphasis on the minute control of the shadow's movements. It is accurate enough to even make the tentacles go through tiny holes. Basically, this technique takes the user's own shadow and transforms and stretches it into countless thin tentacles, which are then used to grab objects and pull them in. Also, one can skilfully make use of the tentacle-shaped shadow tendrils by using them to lift up and throw weapons like kunai and such. This technique has many possible applications and uses. ** Ninja Art: Shadow Fist Jutsu Chakra and Physical Abilities Keen Intellect Shikamaru is by far one of smartest people in the Alliance. As such even Tsunade asks for his input strategies. He was first out his friends to be given the rank Chunin and place in charge of his team during the retrieval of Sasuke Mission. His keen intellect is by far hia greatest asset and thus uses to outwit opponents. Byakuya Kuchiki a man over 100 years old even admitted the latter was smarter than him. Trivia Category:Hidden Leaf Category:4th Division Category:Alliance Category:Captain Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Proxy Category:Ino-Shika-Cho Category:Nara Clan Category:Shadow Manipulation Users Category:Keen Intellect Category:A-Class Fighters Category:Student Category:4th Fleet Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Military Personnel Category:Ninja World